A Very Destiel Christmas
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean helps Castiel understand the joys of Christmas, including building snowmen and making snow angels. Lovely slashiness ensues! Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **For ForbiddenLover1. Our little Christmas exchange! Dean helps Castiel understand the joys of Christmas, including building snowmen and making snow angels. Lovely slashiness ensues! Please R&R! M for language and content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **A Christmas fic exchange with _Forbidden-Lover1_. Hope you enjoy this, honey! You've been a great support to me and I don't know what I'd do without you! Enjoy this, as requested by you!

Guys, help me get into the Christmas spirit, and PLEASE REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Destiel Christmas<strong>

"Dean?"

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were busy decorating Bobby's house for Christmas. Castiel had stopped by and found the whole affair rather confusing. The lights were beautiful. They twinkled gently like stars as they were wrapped around the large tree that for some reason Bobby had decorated with coloured balls and something that looked sparkly and furry at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Christmas, Cas." Dean laughed, "Don't be a Scrooge. Come and help me put the angel on top of the tree."

"A what?" Castiel asked, earning a laugh from Sam.

"A Scrooge is someone who hates Christmas and doesn't get into the spirit of things." The youngest hunter said, "Dean, we'll have to make him watch _A Christmas Carol_."

Castiel tilted his head at the younger Winchester while Dean drew his attention to the tree. He gazed at the decorations, the coloured spheres of glass, the beautiful glittering lights and the thin scarves the tree wore. Did a tree need scarves?

"Dean, why is this tree wearing scarves?" Castiel asked, "It does not need them."

"Oh, dude, that's tinsel." Dean said with a grin, "It feels kinda furry, right. Come and hold the ladder, babe, or I'll fall off. It's not safe."

"Don't climb up it if it's not safe." Castiel said, "Why would you if it isn't safe?"

Dean fought the urge to snap and he just turned to his lover and kissed him passionately in front of the rest of the room.

"Just hold it, please." He said, earning a nod from the angel who Sam noticed was totally checking out Dean's ass as he climbed up the ladder.

Setting the little statue on top of the tree, Dean smiled proudly, climbing back down and wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulder. Castiel studied the figure carefully. He couldn't understand why humans depicted angels in that manner. It wasn't how they looked. But then it hit him that they couldn't make statues the size of Chrysler buildings.

"It looks...nice..." The angel said softly, "Very nice."

Dean realised that those words would probably be the best he'd get out of Castiel. Castiel didn't understand much about Christmas, but Dean was determined to teach him no matter what that took. The snow had been falling for a while and was settling down on the ground. It was a few inches deep which meant that Dean could teach Castiel about snowmen and snow angels. Then he could 'warm him up'. Oh, how sneaky he was.

"Hey, Cas, when we've done this, we're gonna build a snowman."

"A man of snow?" Castiel asked, earning a nod.

"Come on..." Dean grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, finding out a hat, scarf and a pair of gloves, helping him put them on, "You gotta be wrapped up warm. That snow's pretty cold."

And the two headed outside and got to work.

* * *

><p>"You're a master at this." Dean laughed as Castiel crouched before the snowman and placed the cherry nose in the small hole he'd made, patting it in carefully.<p>

"I merely did as you asked." The angel blushed, "It's nothing special."

"Babe, you should be proud of that." Dean laughed, watching as Castiel stood up before kissing him gently, "One more thing. Snow angels. C'mere..."

Dean took his hand and let out a deep breath before laying on his back in the snow. Castiel tilted his head in confusion but mirrored Dean's action, shivering as the cold hit him suddenly. Dean had to admit that Castiel looked darn cute in that little hat. He'd have to make him wear it more often.

"Alright, watch."

Dean began to move his arms and legs, encouraging Castiel to do the same. The angel did and both stood up, turning to admire their handiwork. Castiel pressed close to Dean, shivering with the cold and he smiled.

"Snow angels..." He breathed, earning a soft kiss to the temple from Dean.

"Yeah, babe. Snow angels."

The hunter took Castiel's hand and led him into the house, straight up the stairs and to the bedroom. Castiel stood, teeth chattering while Dean began to strip out of the wet clothes, the hunter hanging them over the radiator in the guest room he shared with Castiel.

"Cas, let me get these off..." He mumbled, body flushed and shivering as he began to remove the angel's clothes.

"Is it time for intercourse?" Castiel asked, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"No, I'm trying to get you warm, buddy." Dean replied, "Although sex would be a good way to warm up."

"Would you like to warm up like that?" Castiel asked, eyes lustful, "I would."

"I bet you would, you dirty little angel, you." Dean laughed, making quick work of Castiel's clothes. He hung them up on the radiator and tied Castiel's blue tie around the handle of their bedroom door, closing it and then the curtains.

He grabbed Castiel and pulled him into a heated kiss, smiling as Castiel pressed close for warmth.

"Jesus, you're freezing."

"My name is Castiel, not Jesus, Dean."

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel straight to the bed.

* * *

><p>The shivers that were coursing through Castiel's body made Dean grin, and as the angel kissed him, Dean held him still in his lap as he thrust into his body. Castiel moaned, burying his face in Dean's neck before the hunter set him on his back gently. Moving his hips against Dean's, Castiel tipped his head back, keeping a hold of Dean who began to thrust slightly faster. With a soft cry, Castiel's body tensed and arched into Dean's, and the hunter watched as he breathed hard through his orgasm, following with his own.<p>

"Fuck..." He growled, pressing his lips to Castiel's, capturing them in a soft kiss as he held his lover, "Love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too." Castiel breathed, looking down at the space between his and Dean's bodies, "Wow..."

Dean looked down and grinned, kissing his way down his angel's body and lapping up the pool of liquid that rested on Castiel's stomach. He knew how Castiel loved that. And even though he wasn't a fan of the taste of semen, he'd do as Castiel wished. The angel watched him with hooded blue eyes, stroking the hair at the back of his head gently.

"If learning about Christmas leads to this, I'm so willing to learn more." He said, voice thick with exhaustion.

"Oh, there's so much more where this came from." Dean grinned, settling by his lover and wrapping them in the covers.

Castiel shuffled closer and rested against Dean's shoulder, holding him around the waist.

"Sleep tight, Dean."

Dean smiled at the words Castiel loved to used and he stroked his angel's hair, kissing his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Cas."

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
